Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless local area networks (WLANs), wireless personal area networks (PANs), and other wireless networks commonly permit basestation-oriented or peer-to-peer-oriented communications. Basestation-oriented communications have a clear master-slave structure, which helps facilitate selection of a best frequency band for communication between the basestation and other wireless devices of the network. Peer-to-peer-oriented communications do not have an authoritative structure to facilitate selection of a best frequency band, and therefore peer devices generally need to negotiate. Conventional peer-to-peer frequency-band negotiation, however, is often slow and/or requires significant throughput to perform. In part this is a problem because wireless peer devices often perform this band negotiation within relatively low-throughput frequency bands or using low-throughput protocols.